


癢

by Souya0420



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souya0420/pseuds/Souya0420
Summary: 2018創生賀文未來機關設定





	癢

　　日向創得了一種會全身發癢的病。

　　一開始他以為是普通的冬季過敏，雖然以前從未出現過這種症狀，但是他並不在意，因為只要睡個覺，醒來後便會像什麼都沒發生似的，彷彿那些搔癢都只是夢境。

　　唯一留下的是睡夢中下意識的抓痕，從最初的幾條紅腫變成微微滲血的傷。

　　他盯著傷口好一會兒，嘆了口氣，穿好衣服後決定乖乖去醫護室報到。

　　「日向君，這個可能是新型病毒引起的發癢症狀呢……」罪木邊幫他清潔傷痕邊若有所思的說。

　　「有辦法治好嗎？吃藥或是打個針之類的……」每晚都發作實在無法好好休息，他已經不想在半夢半醒間度過了。

　　「嗯，雖然目前對於這個病的發生原因都還是個謎，但目前已經找到了解決方法……」女孩的聲音越來越小，臉上也浮現了曖昧的紅暈，最後下定決心的悄聲在日向耳邊道了句話。

　　「——」

　　*

　　開什麼……玩笑啊？

　　雙手和身體被纏上了白色紗布，感覺自己活像隻木乃伊的日向創此時坐在病床抱頭苦惱著。

　　超高校級的保健股長已經替他向苗木請了病假，千叮萬囑的要日向好好休息後離開了醫護室。

　　回想罪木剛才的那番話，身體就像是被火燒灼的燥熱。

　　叩叩。

　　此時他最不願意見到的臉出現了。

　　「哈……真不愧是預備學科呢，連自己的身體都照顧不好，這副光景真是令人絕望。」門後出現的是一臉不屑的那傢伙。

　　「……狛枝。」

　　「這次又怎麼了？」他皺著眉頭抬起日向的手查看，在那修長的手指劃過紗布表面時，日向輕不可聞地屏住呼吸。

　　該死。

　　然而對方可沒放過他瞬間繃緊的肌肉，先是愣了下，接著勾起了嘲弄的笑容。

　　「啊咧？這是怎麼了，預備學科的日向君？難道是擔心我這種人對你做什麼嗎？」他把唇湊近日向耳邊，「治療的方法，我可是從罪木同學那邊聽說了喔。」

　　「你這傢伙……」日向聞言用力拍掉他的手，狛枝則毫無反悔之意地接下對方投來的瞪視。

　　「總之，看你沒什麼大礙明天就好好來工作吧，今天為了處理區區預備學科原本該做的事，我可是快忙翻了呢。」他面無表情的在離去前望了日向一眼，而後整個空間再度恢復靜謐。

　　他噗通一聲倒回床上，在迷迷糊糊中進入了夢鄉。

　　*

　　『吶，狛枝，你真的……喜歡我嗎？』

　　他溫柔地笑了笑。

　　『當然，日向君，我愛著你，以及你體內沉睡著的希望。』

　　他的指尖撫過自己的臉頰，輕輕捧起，將唇貼了上來細細摩擦著。

　　『我也是喔……凪斗。』

　　他喜歡當他這麼叫時，戀人臉上露出的錯愕又害臊的笑容。

　　『我一定比你想像的更愛你呢，創。』

　　兩人相視而笑。

　　*

是夢……呢。

　 日向在夕陽照進窗戶時清醒，稍微整理了下頭髮，病床的簾子不知道被誰拉了起來，他掀開簾子，正好與對面的罪木四目相接。

　　「哇啊啊日向君！非、非常抱歉！我只是想來叫醒你的……」

　　「啊，我才該道歉，在妳這裡打擾了這麼久。」

　　「沒關係的，病人請好好休息……」罪木低下頭，接著欲言又止的瞄了他一眼。

　　「那麼我先回去……」

　　「日、日向君！」

　　「嗯？」

　　「我想治療不要拖下去比較好……日向君應該知道吧，這也許是個機會也說不定……」

　　看著全身緊繃地想傳達些什麼的女孩，日向溫和地笑了。

　　「謝謝妳，罪木同學。」

　　*

　　日向最終還是沒能放下今天沒做的工作，即使去一趟辦公室發現某人都把事情處理了，他還是帶了一疊資料回宿舍整理，順便洗了個澡。

　　毫無預警的，那一刻來臨了。

　　「嗚……！」從胸口開始的搔癢讓他不得不放下筆，緊接著這份異樣感又快速地蔓延到手臂、後背，甚至尾椎，比以前都還要猛烈的不適使得他痛苦地繃起腳趾。

　　傷口才剛包扎完，不能去抓。

　　明明心裡再清楚不過，他還是無法忍受彷彿螞蟻爬過的癢，只好打蚊子般拍打著自己的身體。

　　再這樣下去他就不用睡了。

　　……狛枝凪斗的房間就在隔壁。

　　當他回過神來，人已經站在他的房門口，並按下了電鈴。

　　狛枝開門時的眼中閃過一絲訝異，但他仍若無其事地側身讓日向進去。

　　他現在的樣子一定很狼狽吧，日向創自嘲的這麼想，洗澡時拆掉了紗布，只靠一件睡衣根本無法遮掩底下的紅腫與傷痕。

　　「所以說，預備學科這麼晚來找我有事嗎？我明天還要工作的，可不像你一樣可以成天無所事事……」

　　「你不是知道嗎？治好病的方法。」

　　這次他在對方的眼裡撞見了明顯的動搖。

　　「那、那又怎樣？為什麼我有必要幫助毫無才能可言的預備……」

　　「拜託了，狛枝。」日向抓緊了他的衣角，「我快要撐不下去了……很痛苦啊……抱歉，這種事除了你我無法拜託別人……」

　　空氣瞬間沉默了，只剩下日向越發粗重的呼吸迴盪在不大的房裡。

　　「啊哈、啊哈哈哈哈。」

　　率先打破一切的是狛枝的笑聲。

　　「說得沒錯……可不能讓你這種人去玷污其他的超高校級呢，既然都這麼拜託我了，就當作下次幸運的反動，接受這樣的不幸吧。」

　　「你啊……真的是個討厭的傢伙、嗚……」語音未落，狛枝便將頭埋入日向的頸部舔舐起來。

　　喉結，鎖骨，再往下到胸口，被他的舌頭碰觸到的地方似乎都褪去了搔癢的不適，取而代之的是另一種燥熱，接著他的手解開了單薄睡衣的扣子，冬天手冰涼的觸感令他不禁向後縮了縮。

　　「從以前就一直在想，如果你有才能的話，大概是『超高校級的歐派』之類的吧，你看，這麼驚人的希望之峰。」狛枝的雙手在結實的胸部上遊走，不時挑逗地撫過兩點纓紅。

　　「哈啊……說什麼蠢話……」

　　「蠢的人是誰啊。」拇指與食指一把捏住挺立起的乳尖，用指甲輕輕搔刮著。

　　「吶，既然症狀是全身發癢的話，那麼這裡也會癢嗎？」

　　「不要問這種奇怪的問題……嗯……」

　　「很敏感呢，因為是童貞的身體嗎？不過日向君在賈巴沃克島時已經和我做過了，所以是腦髓上的非處女……」

　　「啊啊夠了趕快給我住嘴！」

　　狛枝沒繼續說下去，只是埋頭繼續手上的動作，右手慢慢下移，在肚臍附近畫圈，最後伸進褲襠裡，握住那根有些起反應的分身輕輕搓揉，手中的熱度很快便堅硬起來。

　　「很久沒自己做了？」見日向不作聲，狛枝加大了力度，換來的是幾句破碎的呻吟。

　　「那、那又怎樣！」

　　「這樣的話得先讓你出來一次才行呢，不然等下大量射出會弄髒我的床的。」他還沒理解對方這句話到底是什麼意思，白色腦袋就已一口含住他最脆弱的部位，開始上下搖動。

　　靈巧的舌頭舔過跳動的繫帶，再滑過馬眼，時而輕舔，時而突然推送到喉嚨深處，口腔一縮，真空的吸力讓他差點就要直接射出。

　　「唔……」

　　「日向君總是在奇怪的地方特別固執呢。」忽然他鬆開口，露出了好看的笑容，一股電流猛然竄向尾椎，雙方都還來不及反應時，溫熱的白濁就已經噴在了狛枝臉上。

　　「……這是你的目的嗎？」他眨眨眼，從臉上讀不出情緒。

　　「啊啊啊狛枝抱歉！我沒想要這麼做的……」日向慌張的左右張望想拿來面紙，雙手卻被一把扣住。

　　「如果真的對我有一絲愧疚的話，就舔乾淨。」

　　「……哈啊？」

　　「把你的東西，從我臉上，舔乾淨。」

　　……為什麼會變成這樣。

　　狛枝調整姿勢，半躺上床，讓日向跨坐在自己身上，手從腰部緩慢向下移動，卻在褲子的邊緣停住。

　　日向知道如果自己不照做，他是不會繼續下去的，只好脹著發燙的臉，湊近那泛起微笑的表情。

　　他真的長得很好看。

　　恍恍惚惚的伸出舌頭，將對方臉上的液體舔去，鹹苦的味道也沒有確實傳進腦海，他滿腦子都是以前做的場景，狛枝的吻、唾液的味道，那時的幸福感彷彿能沿著回憶的線攀來。

　　現在的他還有資格吻他嗎？

　　狛枝抬眼看到的，便是一個眼眶泛著淚光的日向創，這副模樣超出他的意料，因此不小心亂了陣腳。

　　「怎、怎麼了日向君，這麼討厭舔自己的精液嗎？還是說是我的關係……」

　　「欸，狛枝，就當作是讓我做個好夢吧。」

　　「……！」柔軟的唇覆上，帶著一點沐浴乳的香氣，他本能地抱住了對方，舌頭與舌頭交纏。

　　手伸入了褲子與臀部的縫隙輕按，用不知道什麼時候摸出的潤滑劑濡濕，中指的指節順勢刺入未被開拓的後穴探索。

　　「哈、嗚！」

　　雖然是第一次，但狛枝熟練而準確地找到了前列腺的位置。

　　「果然是一樣的呢，要放進第二指了喔。」

　　因為確實做好潤滑的關係，增加手指並沒有想像中困難，很快的第三指也進去了。

　　「那個，我覺得已經可以了……」

　　「是想要我快點進入嗎？日向君還真是淫蕩。」邊抱怨著邊動手脫下褲子，在腫脹的性器上塗抹潤滑劑，「也好，就滿足你的願望吧。」

　　比手指還要炙熱巨大的東西一口氣撞入，日向差點沒忍住尖叫，確認完全沒入後，狛枝便小幅度的嘗試擺動腰肢，引起了他急促的吸氣。

　　「日向君，放鬆。」狛枝忍著慾望，耐心安撫著過於緊繃的人，後者則微弱地點了點頭。

　　他試著回想起以前的感覺，晃著腰引導著狛枝慢慢碾壓那個會令他失去理智的點，邊發出滿足的輕喘。

　　然而他忘記了，即將失去理智的並不只有他。

　　「抱歉，日向君，我忍不下去了。」

　　「咦？狛、嗚啊！」狛枝將他單腿抬起，開始猛烈地抽送，高頻率的衝撞與快感使得日向眼前一片白光，只能發出破碎的喊叫。

　　「哈啊……日向君……裡面好熱好緊……」

　　「咿、一直頂那裡的話，好像馬上就會去了……啊啊！」

　　「我也是喔，裡面超級舒服的，這裡那麼一起吧，日……」

　　「凪斗……」

　　很明顯地，狛枝的雙肩劇烈震動了一下，然後是一聲像是放棄什麼般的嘆氣。

　　「創。」

　　「你終於肯再次喊我的名字了……哇啊！不要突然加快速度……」

　　他摟緊對方，在腦袋變成黏黏糊糊前再次湊上去吻住，唇舌交纏以及下面的交合讓整個房間迴盪著曖昧的水聲，不算特別高級的床鋪發出抗議似的嘎吱，但床上的兩人已經無法在意這種細節。

　　在一陣劇烈的痙攣後，狛枝將腰部頂到最深處，被注入的灼熱感也使得日向瞬間達到高潮，有些半透明的液體噴射在兩人的腹部，在粗重的呼吸平緩後，狛枝才慢慢退出他體內。

　　「有件事情我一直很想問，為什麼日向君要找我呢？」

　　「哈啊……？」

　　「治療的條件明明是『與別人發生性行為』沒錯吧？就算不是超高校級的各位，未來機關也有不少女性是絕對不會拒絕的，那為什麼……」

　　「你好煩啊。」日向像是再也聽不下去的將腦袋埋進枕頭。

　　「想和喜歡的人做有那麼奇怪嗎……」

　　狛枝看到了他燒紅的耳朵，比身上的任何傷痕都還要紅。

　　於是他笑了。

　　幸好他看不到，狛枝想。

　　「傷口……還好嗎？」

　　「嗯，已經不怎麼癢了。」

　　「也就是說，可以再來一次吧？」

　　「……欸？」

　　狛枝在對方抬起頭的瞬間，主動貼上了自己的唇。

　　「這就是我的答覆。」

　　將手指與手指緊扣住，新年煙火正好響起，窗外炸開的花火仍沒有掩蓋接下來的話語。

　　「是我敗給你了，創……生日快樂。」

　　

　　

　　


End file.
